The typical pharmaceutical transaction entails a doctor ordering a prescription for a patient, the prescription being delivered to a pharmacy, and the patient/customer picking up the finished prescription from the pharmacy.
The typical transaction requires face-to-face interaction between the patient/customer and an available pharmacist, technician, or clerk in order to receive or pick up the finished or filled prescription. In conventional settings, a customer may be required to wait in line to drop off and/or pick up a finished prescription. Further, when the customer can pick up the prescription may be constrained by the hours that a particular pharmacy is open for business. This may result in lost potential sales to a retail establishment in which a pharmacy is located because the customer may cancel a trip to the retail establishment that they otherwise might have made had the pharmacy been open. This may also result in a delay for the customer to pick up time-sensitive prescriptions. A system that allows a customer to pick up a finished prescription without face-to-face contact with pharmacy staff would be welcomed by customers in need of finished prescriptions and the pharmacies serving them.